


I don't know why you love me

by reeei



Series: McKirk drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is grumpy and flawed. He doesn't know why Jim bothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know why you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics in the fic comes from Beyonce's song "Flaws and All".  
> I was having McKirk feels while watching my Queen's concert DVD and this is what happened.  
> Originally posted [here](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/71840597352/i-dont-know-why-you-love-me).

Leonard was walking past the electronic store in the mall when he heard the [song](http://youtu.be/d7hjKlpQUKQ?t=1m11s) and suddenly lost the ability to walk. He turned and look. It’s a concert playing on the plasma screen wall.

> _I’m a train wreck in the morning_  
>  _I’m a bitch in the afternoon_

The female voice washed over him, warm and a bit husky at times, powerful and yet so soft. Her voice reached into Leonard’s heart and touched a wound he didn’t know he had.

"Bones, here you are!" Jim called as he approached. "Oh my God, Bones, what’s wrong? Are you hurting?"

"What?" Leonard regained his mobility and looked up to meet Jim's eyes. "Why?"

"Bones, you’re…" Jim held up his hand, his fingers gently wipes away the tears on Leonard’s face. "You’re crying. Is everything okay?"

Leonard touched his own face in mild disbelief. “Uh…nothing, it’s just…” He looked back at the screen, the singer is still singing.

> _You see potential in all my flaws_  
>  _And that’s exactly what I need_

Jim followed his gaze. “Oh, Beyonce! I love her, she’s awesome. Did you know she’s Uhura’s idol? She has a complete collection of her CDs and DVDs.” Jim stopped short and looked like he realized something.

> _I don’t know why you love me_  
>  _And that’s why I love you_

"Hey, Bones." Jim picked up Leonard’s clenched fist and squeezed it open. Their fingers intertwined.

"What, Jim?" Leonard’s voice came out hoarse.

"Let’s go home. I can do the whole ‘Crazy in Love’ routine, I swear. I’ll show you when we get home." Jim teased.

"What are you gonna wear when you do?" Leonard asked.

"You?" Jim grins.

"You’d better." Leonard leered.


End file.
